Geass is rather like a wish
by CelesteTea
Summary: Post-R2 series of one shots. After the death of Lelouch, Schneizel still lives to serve Zero- much to Kanon's despair. Kanon tries to fight for the defenceless Prince; does Schneizel return to his old self?
1. KANON

Life under the 100th Empress, Nunnally vi Britannia, was not so bad for most. Numbers and Britannians lived equally, and eventually the citizenship of numbers was returned to their country of origin. The Elevens were once again Japanese. Terrorist organisations, or freedom fighters, whatever you wished to call them, were mostly disbanded, as the world came to a sort of peace. The focus of the Empress was to solve more human-orientated issues, like world hunger, and the massive difference between the upper and lower classes.

Upon the death of the Demon, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, all prisoners bound for execution that day, and those merely imprisoned for opposing the almighty ruler of the world, were released. And in their number were two young men, once high-standing: a prince who took it upon himself to take up his father's throne, and the prince's aide. Yet, even with the Prince permitted to advise his Empress sister, and re-instated as Prime Minister, the charm of Geass failed to leave him. His eyes, not piercing and confident as they once had been, were now forever dilated, and almost phased out.

…_Geass is rather like a wish…_

Nobody complained about Schneizel, nor his interactions with his staff, or with Empress Nunnally and her Knight of Zero. He seemed uncharacteristically submissive, but people assumed that Lelouch's Geass had left the world with him.

It had not.

And none, perhaps, knew it better than the ever-loyal Kanon Maldini. In these days of peace and high morale, he suffered. The man he served seemed an imposter, laced up in the skin of the second Prince (who, naturally, along with his other siblings, had renounced his claim to the throne for Nunnally to succeed to power). The aide had lived in hope for some time now that his Prince would return to his usual self, and that Lelouch's hold would fade as the natural order of things factored in the Emperor's absence. But, no cigar.

"My Lord?" he enquired of the blonde, who sat reading the newspaper, awaiting his daily instructions from the Knight of Zero on Empress Nunnally's behalf. Otherwise he would continue in his usual manner, fulfil his duties, eat on schedule, and sleep at the usual time.

"Yes, Kanon?"

The aide moved forward, and leaned against the Prime Minister's home desk, tilting his head, a button undone….a pose that, two years ago, would have provoked some response. But, as always, the violet-blue gaze that set on him was…apathetic, to say the least. Indifferent. Ignorant, even, of a life they'd lived for a fair time before Lelouch had tricked his master into checkmate.

"What is it?"

Nothing. Not a damn, effing thing. Kanon returned to a usual stance, straightening the silks that fell from his shoulder pad. "I wondered if you were going to go to bed with me today, but I'm supposing you're not."

"….it's not in my given schedule."

Kanon smiled at the Prince, a strained, thin smile that took much effort. "I'm…feeling off-colour. Might I retire for the day?"

It created no sense of concern or even intrigue as it might once have done. Instead, the plain face of a man who should never be associated with the word, simply nodded and returned to surveying the news. "You've grown out your hair."

"Yes, my Lord."

"…mm," and there wasn't even a note of interest as he waved Kanon away to go and be ill elsewhere.

A day to himself meant something, however. He had an audience to request. Whoever wore the Zero mask now- and he suspected from the change in nature, the protective flare, and the battle skills that it was Kururugi, despite reports of his death (or perhaps because of them)- must have some inclination of the power of Geass, a way to control it, a power of their own. And if not, he knew too well that it was within Zero's power to change his master's commands. Schneizel's order had been to obey and serve Zero…and therefore it was 'Zero' who held the ace, here. Perhaps, with enough appeal, he could have him call in Jeremiah, who he knew to also possess a power of his own- that of negation. If the command came from Zero or The Empress, then Jeremiah would most certainly obey, in the name of Marianne.

* * *

"Good day to you, Kanon. How is my big brother?" The Empress asked with a smile and a kind voice, though her eyes were far more judgemental than anyone could have anticipated. There was fierceness in that frail body that could only have come from her mother. Nobody had expected it, but it was most certainly there.

"As always, Empress," Kanon said with his signature smile, care-free expression and bow. Has he not been the Prime Minister's aide, then perhaps he would not have been so easily granted an audience. However, as always, she had her Knight with her.

"Is there something wrong? Some business I need to know about?" And she held out her hand, for his, to see the truth. Some called her a White Witch, for her ability to read into the hands of those she touched, and in all truth it gave Kanon a minor sense of fear…but for Schneizel, he would be truthful.

"I must be honest, Your Majesty, I…have come of my own accord." And he rested his hand in hers, and her head tilted a little, eyes softening. "Though, it does regard your brother, Prince Schneizel."

"No longer a Prince," The Knight of Zero's voice- whoever's through a voice changer- was clear cutting and unforgiving of this intrusion. "If you have worries over the Prime Minister, you are supposed to submit them to the pastoral facilities made available to y-"

"But he is my big brother," Nunnally reminded her Knight, and he fell silent, holding his hand to his shoulder and bowing to acknowledge her will to hear this out. "What's troubling you, Kanon? Is my brother in some kind of trouble?"

And Kanon dropped to his knees, bringing his other hand up to hold onto one of Nunnally's between both of his, kissing her knuckles and resting his head against them. Filled with concern, the Empress rested her free hand upon the grown man's head, gave his oddly-tone hair a light stroke and bade him to speak of what troubled him.

"Empress….Prince Schneizel remains always under Zero's power. Before your referendum, when Lelouch vi Britannia became Emperor, he used his Geass upon my Lord to have him obey Zero always."

"Is that true, Zero?" She asked her Knight, who had been told that Schneizel would serve him loyally, so long as he appeared in Zero's mask and costume. So long as he believed him to be the vigilante-turned-hero. Zero nodded, expressing his belief that she was aware of this. "I did think…but I wasn't entirely sure," she admitted. "I thought he had been told to give up his claim, that's all."

"No, ma'am," Kanon said, looking up at her with a sort of plea in his expression that few had seen. He was not a man who begged easily, nor one who was often thrown off his nature. But, desperate times… "He serves Zero, for as long as Zero exists. And whilst I see it has brought peace to our world…I…I have to admit that he is not the man he used to be. And I don't see why he shouldn't be permitted to be. Please, ma'am, your brother Schneizel was a good man, with the interests of his people at heart. He only wanted what was best for the people he served, and he would have given his life to see it through. If he understood what has happened here, and how the world has come to peace, he would support it, and support you, whole-heartedly. Even with his claim to the throne relinquished, I don't believe he would be bitter about it, because it was never due to pass to him anyway. He simply wanted everyone to co-operate. And I know, in my heart, that he never wished to see Prince Lelouch dead. Even when we found out that he was Zero, he wanted to protect him, and the Japanese people, and you, of course."

"I believe my big brother is still a good man," The young Empress agreed, not sure where he was going with this. "He is still himself in that sense."

"But…" it was wrong to contradict her, but it had to be done, "What few self-interests he had have gone. He has no free will, no happiness, no understanding of his own doings. He makes decisions based solely on instructions."

Perhaps it was still not enough information. "I know," he continued, "That you must have loved people and lost them," though he was speaking more to Zero here, despite looking at the Empress, "Perhaps even those under the power of Geass. You are for justice and for free-will and liberation…then I beg of you, liberate my Lord. Explain to him what has happened here and he will support you, and if he does not…then I shall go with him far away, to the corners of the earth where no one will find us and ask for opinions. Out of reach of somewhere he can make changes."

"I think, Mr Maldini, that you love my big brother maybe as much as I do." And of course he didn't dare to say that he loved him more. "My sister, Euphy, was once placed under my brother's Geass, and acted so against her nature. I know, very strongly, that those who loved her most suffered to see it, not simply because of the deaths of so many Japanese people, but because of what became of her as a consequence." Suzaku and Cornelia both had suffered, and acted to avenge. And so, seeing Kanon shared some semblance of that pain, she big him to stand, "You have acted bravely coming here in his defence, and I will ensure that Zero and I find some way to end this plight for you."

"Jeremiah-"

"Silence!" The Knight of Zero said, and swiped his hand commandingly through the air, in a crude gesture of what Lelouch once achieved theatrically when he wore those threads. _Suzaku Kururugi, you wear a dead man's clothes, his shoes, his mask, his identity…do not wear his burdens too…do not wear his hatred and cruelty._

"Kanon Maldini, please return to my brother's side and show him the same loyalty you have shown him always. Regardless of what happens." She would give him no promise it seemed, which was- he supposed- only fair. The Empress had been used and lied to so often before she had ascended, that perhaps she, like her siblings, held a flare for revenge.

* * *

Days came and went, and as they did, the aide came to understand that he had over-stepped his mark, and been denied. Meetings ended, and the Prince returned indifferent as he had been for the past two years. He went to bed, alone; woke, alone. And Kanon returned to his state of depression, knowing things would never return to the old days. He would never be Schneizel's aide 'in private' again, and he envied his younger self the ability to even joke about it with young and naïve strangers who knew no better.

Perhaps he would marry the idiot Nina, whose prejudice would see her killed in this modern society of acceptance. She had seemed keen enough, and they'd been friends, albeit for the sake of buttering her up for Schneizel to control. But, on some level, the friendship had been true. They still spoke and socialised, and she still stared at the Prime Minister from afar with vain hope of being noticed. Kanon often considered informing her that the ridiculously tall, broad-shoulder God of a man didn't swing that way…but then, these days, he didn't seem to swing anyway at all. Asexual. Unaroused. Unimpressed.

He sighed; stirred tea, served tea, drank tea himself, and looked over his paperwork as his Lord read the paper, waited for his phone call and- as usual- noted how Kanon was growing his hair out.

"Yes, my Lord."

"…mm…"

The aide continued with his paperwork, filing things, stamping them, collating, scribbling and signing.

"You know, you're not supposed to call me 'my Lord' any more," Schneizel noted, not looking away from his paper. In his head, Kanon grew angry, knowing that Zero hearing Kanon's continuation of calling his master 'Lord', 'Sire', 'Prince' and so on had caused the Knight to order Schneizel to correct him. "But your continuing loyalty is appreciated, as always, Kanon. Why is that?"

"As I told you once before, my Lord, it is because yours is a future I would like to see. Even now, despite everything, that remains the case." Someone had to suffer, for the rest of the world to benefit. Had Lelouch not proven that? His death, his defeat, had created a better place and left a trail of triumph and joy in his wake. "If you've been ordered to fire me, then you must do so, but I will not go of my own volition. And even with no official place by your side, I will continue to seek to be a part of your life." He continued writing as he explained, not wishing to see the deadpan absent expression, or the lifeless half-man that invaded his lover. "Souls can be drawn together, you said."

"I did..." The Prince acknowledged, confused behind his paper before the harsh glow of Geass took control of him again, and he looked to his aide, blank: "You've grown your hair out."

Kanon's head bowed, his writing hand poised over the form he now stared at, despairingly. He swallowed. "Yes…my Lord."

* * *

The phone rang. Zero, with his daily demands of Schneizel. But Kanon picked it up, and did not hand it over, not permitting his Lord to realise who the caller was.

"Kanon Maldini! You will hand me over to the Prime Minister right this second."

"Suzaku Kururugi, I thought that you, of all men would understand what I was asking. If he were Euphemia….Suzaku…."

"My name is Zero. Sir Kururugi the traitor is dead. Hand me over to Schneizel el Britannia." But despite the distorted voice behind whatever contraption shifted his speech inside that mask, Kanon held hope that he'd heard the slightest mite of mercy in his tones.

"The phone for you, my Lord." And Schneizel's dead eyes appeared behind the folding paper. "It's Zero."

* * *

"Kanon?"

"My Lord?" he looked up briefly from his paperwork, faced with the front page of a newspaper as always. The face behind it unseen, and the carbon mask shifting headlines daily.

"Tea."

"Yes, my Lord," and he abandoned his station, to do as ordered. Though, honestly, it was more the place of the service to provide tea at his bidding, Kanon had always made his master's drink. Perhaps it came from a fear of being poisoned, and a trust in Kanon's loyalty. Perhaps it was merely that the aide had perfected the art of Schneizel's perfect cup of tea after years of doing this. But all those notions were empty now. It was simply routine for the puppet of Geass.

The china cups were old now. They held the face of the Empress on her coronation, and had been given as a gift to the Prime Minister's lodgings and house of government to aid in celebration. They gave a clear ring when the spoon tapped the golden rim, after he had stirred in the quarter teaspoon of sugar (why even bother with so little? But it had always been Schneizel's way. A little of good things, but not enough to indulge. So self-sacrificing).

He returned to the office, to the wall of newspaper, and set the tray down, moving the saucer and cup to the desk, along with a plate of shortbread. There were always four biscuits on the plate, and Schneizel always ate two and a third, without fail.

Routine.

He sensed the newspaper lowering, as usual. Sensed Schneizel's looking over his appearance, as usual. And knew what would come next.

"You've grown out your hair."

"Yes, my Lord," he poured milk into the cup until it was the colour of his master's flesh, and then set the small jug back on the tray.

Fingers lifted his loose side-lock of hair back behind his ear. A hand that was not his own. Tips that hadn't touched him in two years, and now brushed his cheek and the cartilage of his ear as the loose brown length of hair was kept from dipping its ends in the teacup by accident.

"I said, you've grown out your hair, Kanon."

The aide dared to look up. "Yes, my Lord."

And he smiled.

…_Geass is rather like a wish…_


	2. SCHNEIZEL

**After a request to create a sort of Epilogue, I decided to run something from Schneizel's POV in the events following his recovery. I apologise, but for all that Schneizel can be honest and nice, my personal belief is always that he is a dark man from an internal perspective, very like Lelouch though- if possible- far more manipulative. I do believe he has a genuine fondness bordering on love for Kanon, but at this point in time it is not his highest priority. **

* * *

Jeremiah had been called in, and Kanon's request eventually fulfilled. The hold of Geass was lost on the Second Prince, Prime Minister and Chancellor of the Holy Britannian Empire. Upon discussing the matter with Kanon, he made his aide aware of two very important things- that he had been debriefed of how the world had changed, and that he remembered nothing of these two years passed.

Despite being the Empress, and a little older now, Nunnally was still naïve. Her knowledge of her brother's acts just prior to his existence under Geass were vague, and uninformed. And, for a brief time, it was this ignorance that saved them, and kept Schneizel in the position he had rightfully earned.

It had not lasted long. The vicious testament of Cornelia had ensured that. The Prince's sister had informed their ruling younger sibling of the plan Schneizel had held back then in the fight against Zerp, and how he had been willing to sacrifice innocent lives to see it done. And so it was that Schneizel's power was taken from him, his position in politics removed, and his status as a Prince employed in name alone. Kanon had been called upon to do as he had offered, and take his master out into the corners of the globe, away from offices of influence. Exiled.

Domestic life, as it turned out, suited Schneizel very little. This, he had not anticipated.

Though he now wore civilian clothes, slept in their mediocre bed, and bathed in a crude plastic tub, his endurance of the life they lived together here was that of a tiger surviving its cage. He could not work, and even if he could, he refused to. The notion of a Britannian Prince performing manual labour was something he abhorred; even the opportunity to live like a normal couple didn't act as the balm that Kanon had hoped it might.

"This tea is….fowl." Oh yes, and Schneizel's tolerance seemed to have worn dangerously thin. "What's in it?"

Kanon's patience was equally sparce: "What do you think's in it? Tea, water, milk, sugar. Hardly takes a genius to work that out, does it?"

A snarl was all he gave in response to that, as he swallowed more tea with distaste. It was the same tea that Kanon had made him every day since they'd been here. But it was not top-quality loose leaves direct from their manufacturers. It wasn't enhanced by experts, and steeped in boiled mineral water. The milk was not the same in flavour. The sugar was worse in sweetness and texture, despite the fact that he barely had any in there. It came in a simple mug that said 'I DON'T DO MONDAYS' with a displeasingly comical cartoon of a highly depressed man. The rim wasn't gold- it was chipped! And the teapot was second-hand, washed out by Kanon in their _small_, _menial_ kitchen sink.

Disgusting.

"You're being rude."

"And you're being ungrateful."

The violet-blue gaze crisped up, and Schneizel moved his bishop up to take Kanon's queen.

For all his years of service, his aide was a poor match for this game; Schneizel's loss of dignity at stooping to such an easy daily conquest was only outweighed by the horror of playing the game itself with plastic pieces. But here, in the middle of nowhere, they really couldn't afford to be picky (apparently).

"You never used to speak to me in this way, Kanon…even when you disagreed with me you voiced it as little more than concern."

The Earl (yes, he maintained his station too, though was relieved of any duty except serving the exiled Prince) gave a quiet sigh, looking at his dishpan hands, how his skin puckered revoltingly in the dirtying water as he continued to scrub the remnants of food away. Schneizel always refused to have those hands near him when they were in such an old-looking way.

"In your worst moments as a humanitarian, you were still a dedicated leader…you still deserved to be obeyed and trusted."

"And, now, what? Did I lose that right along with everything else?" He placed spectacles up on the bridge of his nose, and thumbed through the book he'd been reading. This was how he filled his time now, chess and reading. If nothing, they kept him occupied whilst he figured out a plan on how to reinstate himself. Occasionally, he would kid himself into believing that it was for Kanon's benefit too, but in all honesty that was merely a positive by-product of a best possible outcome.

"Not that I'm not grateful for your intervention on my behalf, but it was precisely that which brought us to our current state of living, so you can stop placing the blame entirely with me. I don't understand you anymore- once I cracked a whiptail across your face and you understood; now, I can't even show a mite of displeasure without you taking it personally. Of course, I see your plight: my frustration at being stuck here is causing you to feel that you can no longer please me. Please, I ask of you, don't see it that way. It's not remotely true. You please me very much. I just feel…that I can no longer fulfil my full potential. My efforts for this world have been lost, and now I can't even seem to-"

"Stop it!" Kanon, annoyed, slammed the final plate into the drying rack. Taking in a deep breath, he added what was owed: "Please….my Lord."

The prince smirked inwardly, though for the sake of the act remained completely innocent in features. Some who knew the truth of Lelouch's actions would have called him the greatest actor in history…naturally, Schneizel preferred to think of himself as an adequate rival for that position.

"Stop what?"

"Treating me like I'm one of your…your obstacles. I'm not some attacking nation, or rebellious band of civilians. I won't be so easily soothed." Although he loved and served his Prince dearly, the ability to accept his disgrace was not in Kanon's nature. The aide had attempted to create some shadow of the life they had lived as noblemen- scrabbling together a mismatched tea set, still serving as though they were not equal in their suffering here, still insisting on calling Schneizel all the airs and graces of a title he could barely call his own. It was rather sweet, really. So very loyal. Like a spaniel, except with far more intelligent levels of training, for which any man should be grateful. One could not train a spaniel to care for itself. One could not teach it how to make tea adequately. One could not fuck a dog...legally, anyway.

Schneizel pulled the spectacles off again, folding their wings in and setting them delicately on the edge of the thing that dared to dub itself a chess board. A slight smile coiled in the corner of his mouth, tilting it…

Kanon had once called him self-sacrificing. More so than any other man. It was true in some senses, and highly false in others. Or, at least, true in a very unconventional and radical sense. He was self-sacrificing with his life, his reputation, his ethics. But he was also a man willing to sacrifice others; some would call him dangerous. Kururugi had. Cornelia had. And his sister Nunnally had come to believe it, enough to send him away.

Few had such a silver tongue as he, though. Decisions like this could be unmade. And, if not, there were other methods he had been considering.

"Kanon…come here." _Yes, come on. With your unpleasant pruney fingers, and your shirt splashed with dirty dish water, and your long hair that looks in need of a decent wash. You're suffering here. Don't deny it. I feel it. When we're in bed…you think your body doesn't give you away? You think you can bury your face in my neck or the pillow and I won't see how you've changed? But you'll come back to me, Kanon. Just as I came back to you._ "Come." Two fingers crooked and beckoned.

When the slight young man moved forward, he pulled him into his lap, ignoring the slight struggle and muttered protests.

"Kanon…" He murmured it into his friend's ear, hot breath casting over the sensitive skin. "Don't you want our old life back?"

He didn't require a firm answer, or a mewl in response to a touch, or a pathetically romantic notion of locking gazes and silent understandings. The man behind the mask of Second Prince was a manipulative one, who knew not only his opponents but his friends all too well, could predict their next twelve moves, spy their false openings and sly closes, their mistakes and their flukes of genius. And Kanon was just the Queen to his King- he need only make one move at a time and the aide would be there, flying around, watching his back, doing his bidding. Yes…he was a queen piece…but not a very good one. More like a pawn who had accidentally inherited the crown. But memories of military times spent together meant that Schneizel had faith in his young, kind lover to act far more darkly than he at first appeared to be. _I know you…I know what you want._

"I could do it you know…" A palm rubbed the scratchy denim fabric at Kanon's groin, "I could make it all right again…and you'd never have to wash dishes, or drink cheap filth, or lie in starchy sheets…you could wear your old uniform, and we'd have our quarters back." The word 'our' there was an important one. The rooms that Schneizel had owned and lived in had by no means been intended for sharing. Kanon had his own modest wing away elsewhere. But for the convincer, he must present the illusion of a life shared.

The long slightly greasy head of hair tilted back against his shoulder, breath hitching. And he knew- Schneizel knew- that he had won.

"Peace does not suit everyone so well, Kanon…" The Earl's groan made him smirk, "….and we shall build our allies from there."

* * *

**I may choose to continue this into the next set of events.**


	3. OGHI

Prime Minister Oghi's speech was bland.

Even without theatrics and dramatic gestures, the planned declarations of every Britannian Royal had always captivated their audience, twirled them at their will and caressed them into submission. Yet, despite a definite air of being unimpressed, Schneizel continued to watch his replacement speak…waiting for mistakes.

They came, of course. And plenty of them. Small, minute details that only one who had grown up in the world that Schneizel and his siblings had could possibly consider flaws. Just a word here or there could be played out as bias. Any psychologist could have told you that one word in a sentence could shift your entire unconscious outlook on a situation. Of course the greatest mistake was that Oghi continued to say 'we' instead of 'our country' or 'the people of our great nations'. Of course, the man was trying to show that he was on level with the public, but it also proved he was a commoner who ought not to be in politics, and it held a strong possibility that he was singling out Elevens….Japanese, whatever, and excluding the great number of others who lived within Japan, and the World Empire.

Of course, there was also the notion that 'we' referred to the old members of the disbanded Black Knights.

All of this left openings for new allies to be made. All those who had suffered due to the Black Knights could be relied upon to rally against an ex-Black Knight leader ruling the country. All those in the weapons industry were falling out of business, having to resort to illegal trades. Those who had been part of anything struck out by Nunnally's and Oghi's regimes would want to back him.

Little brother's notion of a great world peace for his little sister had been ridiculously childish. Human Nature was greed- Schneizel's own solution two years ago would have provided a temporary peace long enough to establish methods of retaining order. But this new world he was forced to observe from afar? It was run by four little girls. Childish, pathetic dreams, without any accounting for economics, politics, unemployment, education, class and such things. Nunnally lived for a world of equality and kindness. But Schneizel was wise enough to know it was impossible- all that could be achieved was balance, and for that he had plans.

"Quite the little game you played, little brother…"

"You're sure that was his plan to begin with?" Kanon asked. Sometimes he could be a little naïve too, but it was a 'sometimes' that Schneizel found he enjoyed taking advantage of.

"Perhaps, not to begin with…but certainly by the end. And I think more people than just you and I have realised that. Whilst Nunnally sits precariously atop the world with all that power, I think a lot of people are wondering just how much of this world peace can be put down to _her_ efforts. Every Black Knight who was there when Lelouch unmasked himself, every school friend who knew Lelouch's nature, every knight who served alongside Kururugi, every Eleven that Lelouch saved under Zero's mask. All of them will have thought it, at least one time. And a seed, Kanon, need only be planted once."

The aide would have liked to have pointed out that a great number of seeds had to be scattered to ensure a growth, however, but it seemed that Schneizel foresaw this argument.

"Why must you lack faith in me so much, these days?" The Prince chuckled, "I know what I'm doing."

For all the vast numbers of possibilities for people who would or might potentially join his movement, there was one, perhaps unexpected, figure who he planned on having at his side.

"Of course, my Lord." Kanon handed over a completed cup of tea for his master.

"Have you packed my uniform? It would be ridiculous to show my face in civilian wear." The Prince found the television remote and idly flicked channels now that PM Oghi was done making a fool out of himself. "Cornelia always respected those in uniformed services above anyone else. I suppose we have the Lady Marianne to blame for that."

Why must it always be Marianne and her children who interfered with everything? Whilst she had been a fearsome woman, she had been the death of their once great Empire. And now she lived on in her daughter- an immobile weakling girl who was an idealist, and whose only miracle was in surviving as long as she had. She had done nothing for this world but be a political pawn, and now the silly girl sat on the throne. Their father would surely have despaired at this? Or would he have seen Marianne's eyes sitting in his daughter's face and taken mercy?

It was all too incestuous for his liking.

No matter, he could use this to his advantage when it came to bringing his sister around to his way of thinking.


	4. CORNELIA

It was Kanon who had accepted exile as a price for freedom, and so Schneizel held onto the wonderful excuse that he had not agreed to being sent away to live as a commoner, and so his return was hardly something to be surprised at. Nonetheless, the dark-haired younger sister- who suffered daily from her loss of sibling- continued to insist his presence here was not acceptable. Perhaps thoughts of his 'treachery' were still fresh in her mind, even now. Afterall, people did not easily forget attempts on their lives. Yet, perhaps she forgot that she had been the first to draw a weapon…

Such memories could always be distorted, however, and certain facts played upon. It was no secret that Schneizel had been placed under Lelouch's Geass, like so many others. Was it so implausible, then, that the moment played against her, where he had almost killed his own blood, had been under Lelouch's influence too? The young Emperor had killed Clovis, Euphemia, Rolo and their father. Was it such a stretch to consider he'd intended Cornelia amongst the corpses? Well, even if she could not be brought around to that perspective, Schneizel had many tactics up his sleeve.

"That uniform should have been handed in before you left. Your title has no worth in our Empire any more, and all your benefits and powers were rescinded. You dishonoured your rank."

"Sister," Schneizel's tone was ever soft, and yet like that of a favoured parent. Had incest still been the tradition for pure blood in their family, they two would have made a suitable match. Military gods, in their own rights. "I earned by pips, just as you did, in dedication to our father's Empire."

"An Empire you intended to claim as your own."

"Would Odysseus have done what was necessary to secure peace and balance in the world he should have inherited?" His brow never moved, his eyes never shifted in intensity. All of this was softly spoken- the act of a logician. "I know you believed my…excessive measures to be somewhat unnecessary, but I maintain that the threat of the Damocles alone would have been enough to create a peace. It needn't have been used. You know, too well, that I am not one for force where other methods are available."

"And yet it took you a split second to have me gunned down."

"You drew your sword. You intended to kill. In my position you would have done the same. And I had a world in need of leadership, in need of reconciliation."

Now, that she could not deny. Had he drawn a sword on her she too would have raised a weapon in return. Such was combat. But damn him. Damn him! There must be some plot or ploy here. Schneizel did nothing without reason, and she knew that. "You destroyed the Capital! You sacrificed thousands for your own pleasure."

"Kururugi fired the FLEIJA in Tokyo. And the Damocles? I never held the trigger. The present Empress held it always in her hands, before it was taken from her, and even she agreed that it would become a symbol of hatred, much as her brother became. Lelouch was no different to us-"

"He was a demon!"

"Come, Cornelia. I know you're wiser than that. He became the unifier of the nations. But it was a foolish dream. A man may die, his legacy can be washed away and the world can move on, and eventually- one day- it will go back to the way it was. But a machine can be maintained, and never expire, and peace can be ever-lasting."

Cornelia turned to speak, that undying fury in her gaze. But she was silenced when Schneizel raised a gloved hand, elegant and calm.

"I do not require your agreement. I did not come all this way to trifle over past matters. The Damocles is destroyed, the FLEIJAs deactivated and deconstructed, and their metals put to better uses. I am here over more pressing matters."

A cold laugh left the Witch, her brow quirked, eyes disbelieving. What could he possibly have to say that was so pressing?

"I come on behalf of another. I come on behalf of our sister: Euphemia."


	5. NINE

Things were beginning to fall into place. Cornelia, however begrudgingly, was on side, to an extent. The ammunitions and arms trade heads were backing him, business and arts gods that Clovis had patroned had sworn in easily. And though Schneizel's hundreds of brothers and sisters had resigned all their claims to the throne under Geass, most now followed him. Time was passing, and it was a slow movement, but the Prince was convinced his position was solid. The Empress was making mistakes: giving land back to the people might win over those nations, but for those whose families and fought and died in claiming them? All were angered, there. Besides, how could Nunnally call herself an Empress without an Empire?

"You've proven yourself loyal," Schneizel spoke over video conference to his placed Knight in this game, "At my ascension, you may take Bismark's old position if you so wish. However…the world still bears bitterness toward my father's regimes. Ah!"

"Your Highness?"

He waved a hand, "It's nothing. As I was saying…The Knights of the Round shall have to re-establish themselves in a different light. You will not be exempt from the punishments and judgements of your superiors."

Yes, Schneizel still bore his own anger at Kururugi going unpunished for meeting with Lelouch. Such betrayals would not happen again without judgement. The Emperor had been blind, or perhaps not…perhaps he'd simply been sympathetic. Both were unacceptable. Schneizel had seen and known what Suzaku Kururugi had intended- to become the Knight of One and claim his country back for himself. Japan had been Schneizel's. He'd have no Number take it from his grip. And so long as Kururugi wore the mask of Zero, and lived with ridiculous ability to save himself under Geass, then he would have a say over the country of his origin. Nunnally was too soft and simpering to control him.

"I understand," The woman over the conference agreed, "But I will regain my colours?"

"Of course. Colours, command, a Knightmare frame of your liking and a team to back you. I understand my sister, Cornelia, has a great respect for you. Her personal references will see you aiding in command of our legions. Cornelia's own knight is useless in the position, having lost his sight. You'd do well to replace him."

"I understand," Nonette held her gloved fist over her chest and bowed her head.

"I'll be in contact." Schneizel closed the conference off, and then gave a sigh of pleasure through his nose, head tilting back for a moment, eyes closing. Then his head bowed, and he tugged Kanon's hair back, making his Aide look up at him from his position between his legs. "I was having a conversation….it was extremely rude for you to do that."

The wide blue eyes did not appear guilty. No amount of begging or innocence could stir the true Schneizel to be kind. It was better to look him in the eyes and own his own decisions. The hand holding Kanon's hair pulled back, exposing his throat, and Schneizel's other hand settled there, squeezing.

Soon enough those blue eyes were watering, the pale face reddening. Kanon did his best to maintain some dignity, not allowing himself to splutter or scrabble, though he latched onto Schneizel's wrist, hard, trying to pry the fingers away.

"Play at my expense again, and I'll do worse than this, I assure you. Understand?"

Kanon managed to nod, and finally the hand released his throat and he dragged in the air, face slowly returning to its usual pallor.

A gloved finger stroked Kanon's cheek, and Schneizel's face tilted to the side, beautiful and cold. "There was a scar here once…I dislike that it's since healed." The hand not holding his hair pulled out a draw where sat a gun, various stationary, and a letter opener. He drew the latter, letting it shine in the daylight. Intricate and expensive, it was wasted in its occupation. Far kinder, it would be, to give it some other duty.

It took barely a moment. Years of knowing the Aide meant he could strike at the cheek in exactly the spot and draw blood where blood and drawn so long ago. The opener clattered back onto the desk, and Schneizel's expression never changed, dangerous and icy.

"Back to it," He released Kanon's hair and drew documents to himself, as the Aide returned to his duties and pleasure.


End file.
